Of Secrets And Mafia
by PineappleFairy
Summary: There will be a time in your life that you feel completely alone, but i'm telling you that it is okay, it is normal and i promise that even though you might feel alone, you never are. SIOC
1. Chapter 1

**Of Secrets and Mafia.**

**Warning-** OC included, OOC'ness, grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer- **KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Secrets and Mafia<strong>

* * *

><p>Living with two siblings that is quite popular in school is hard, especially when your not that pretty, well known, talented or popular. Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko are my siblings. <em>The<em> _Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko._ I am Kyoko's twin, younger twin sister, although not many people know, in fact very selective people know, I barely look like either of them, Maybe I may have brown eyes but over 60% of the people in our school has brown eyes. _Not that mine's are big and pretty as Onee-san's. _

I admit that I don't look that pretty, and not that talented, but does everyone have to look down on me? Is Onee-san and Onii-san that naïve?

"_Their probably just playing around~"_

"_Huh? He bullies you? But he looks so nice…" _

Sasagawa Kamiko is my name, I have brown eyes and dark long brown hair, and when I mean long, I mean hip-length, I'm not that smart, but I'm an average B+ student, I can play most instruments but that is only because music calms me, I like the violin, piano and guitar the most. I don't talk much, there isn't much to say and no one to say it to so I tend to keep it to myself, for awhile…

When mama and papa was still around, they used to only have their attention to my Onii-san and Onee-chan so I was only in the background. The proofs are all around the house, pictures… When we have pictures, Onii-san and Onee-chan would be together while I am behind them or next to the. Most family portraits don't even include me. Not that I mind anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 am Wednesday<strong>

**At the Sasagawa's household.**

"Ngh~" A pair of brown eyes opened, blinking repeatedly before the girl yawned and stretched before getting off her bed. Her room wasn't too big or small; The opposite walls are blue while the other opposite pair is a cream color. Her bed was against one of the cream colored wall, three guitars propped against a blue wall while the violin was in a case beneath the guitar. There was a table (filled with worksheets), wardrobe and a grand piano in the corner of the room. There isn't much electronics apart from the laptop on the table and the phone on the bedside table.

The girl got ready and dressed before walking downstairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast and bento.

She looked quite pretty, long dark brown hair, light brown eyes, petite body and looks gentle.

**5:30 am.**

She left the house, whispering something before locking the door.

'_Ittekimasu'_

She walked to her school, which is Namimori middle school. When arriving at the gate, she took a deep breath, She knew it was too early but she didn't want to stay at home any longer, her brother was already waking up when she was leaving. Her brother normally wakes up around 5am but these few days, he been sleeping in longer and staying up at night longer. She knew something was up but didn't care much for him, it was his life anyways, he can use it however he wants, she wasn't like Kyoko that made him not fight anymore because she was scared. Kamiko wasn't like any of her siblings, She was quiet, gentle, like music and instead of going out, she goes to a forest near the shrine to practice her violin or guitar, sometime the flute or clarinet.

She took out her violin from the case, putting the case and her school bag beneath a tree; there she played a piece, it wasn't too fast or too slow, it was relaxing to hear. She stood in the shade of the tree, eyes half-opened and her movements were gentle and graceful.

She played until she heard an ear-splitting scream. She frowned before putting her violin down and taking out her phone to look at the time.

'_6:45'_

She blinked before packing away her things and walk around the tree to see the reason for the scream.

She blinked again before rubbing her eyes, she saw a boy running with an infant shooting him with a gun.

"HIEEE! REBORN! STOP SHOOTING ME!"

"A mafia boss should always be ready and early~"

She raised an eyebrow before widening her eyes as the boy came crashing onto her. She fell on the ground, facing up, elbows stopping her fall.

"HIEE! Sorry Sorry Sorry" he repeated after getting off her.

She blinked before standing up and brushing off the dirt and put her hands out to help him up, seeing that he was still on the ground

He took her hands before smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She bowed before walking into the school.

The boy looked at her as she walked into the school, "Eh? She goes to Namimori middle school? How come I never seen her before?"

"Dame-Tsuna. You still need lots to learn! Tsk Tsk."

Reborn shook his head before bringing out his gun again and start shooting.

A Street awhile, behind a wall, stood a girl clutching the corner of the wall, watching what was happening. Amusement flashed through her eyes before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the school.<strong>

A certain perfect was signing his paper works when he heard a 'thud', he looked out of the window before seeing the girl that always arrive early to school, playing the violin. He spin his chair around so his whole body was facing the window, he propped his chin on his palm, listening to the music. He must admit, he is quite grateful for the girl and her violin and music skills. Every time he is stressed, he would hear her playing. He looked through her files a few times and seem curious on how could the two other Sasagawa's could be her sibling. One is too noisy and stupid while the other is too naïve and smiles too much, this girl, he found out that her name is Kamiko, she's an average B+ student and has an interest in music and instruments. Sometimes when she turns around, he would see her face. She has a heart shape face with soft looking lips and pink dust cheeks. Her eyes are a light brown, which are always half-open every time he sees her. He has never seen her in the hallway before or the playground. He deemed that she is not like the other herbivores that crowds around.

He was listening to her play when he heard a scream, he twitched, He knew exactly who it was, it was the herbivore that had gravity-defying brown hair. He watched as the girl packed away her things and falling down after the herbivore bumped into her. Growling, he turned away and went back to doing his paperwork.

**Lunch.**

**Kamiko POV**

Before anyone could come up to me, I ran outside the classroom to behind the school, taking my clarinet with me. Siting against the wall, I blew gently into the clarinet, placing my fingers ontop of the holes, blocking them one at a time. I don't do this every single lunch, nope. I only do this when I can get away from the bullies…

_I ran outside the classroom, bumping into a boy I regret. I looked up and widen my eyes slightly before realizing that this was only just an event that makes up my life. I closed my eyes just as he slams his hand across my face, hard enough to make me fall down, hitting my head on the doorframe. I could see Kyoko walking away with her friend Hana and two other girls, I smiles just ever so slightly, of course, Kyoko wouldn't realized that her sister is on the floor. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me up, snarling, "Tch! Watch it!" He pushed me back down harshly and quickly walked away. I knew that once some one starts it, there would be others waiting for me to have another beating. _

I normally don't eat my lunch, sometimes I wondered why I make it. I stopped playing and placed my clarinet on my lap, looking next to me, I saw a yellow bird flying and somewhat singing a song…

I pretty sure it's the school anthem. I smiled slightly and open up my bento box before reaching out my hand for the bird to sit on my palm. After it was comfortable, I used a pair of chopstick to pick out small portions of my bento to feed the bird.

Awhile later, the bird flew and sat my shoulder as it tilts its head to my clarinet. I smiled knowingly (it was only a twitch upwards…) before picking up the clarinet after setting aside my bento box still ¾ way full with food. I played a soft piece that I learnt from an old lady when I went to the park at the age of 6 with my clarinet. She died when I was around 10 but taught me a lot of her favorite musical pieces that she created. She was also the one that taught me how to play the piano and shamisen. She was the only one I trust apart from my parents, I spent most of my holiday and after school with her, I called her Obaa-san.

I finished last part, dragging out the note. The bird chirped before flying away whistling or trying to whistle the musical piece I played for it a while ago.

I leaned back for a few minute before playing another piece, this time one that I made after sitting near the lake after school a few years ago.

I was half way through when I was pushed over and was under a boy, I felt my clarinet crack from underneath me. I frowned as he turned, digging his elbow into my stomach.

"HIEE! I'm so sorry!" He quickly stood up, putting more pressure onto the arm that was digging into my stomach. I grunt before propping myself onto my elbow, looking down at my broken clarinet. He looked guilty, I glanced up as I heard two screams, one from a silver haired boy and another from the baseball ace, named Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Juudiame! Are you okay? O I need to blow up this girl for you?" The sliver head screamed.

My eyes twitched as they crowed around me. I stood up and brushed the non-existence dust off my skirt before taking my bento box and the broken clarinet and walking away, ignoring the shouts of the brown haired boy who fell on me just awhile ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Reception room.<strong>

Hibird flew through the window and into the reception room, still continuing to chirp the music piece that the bird just heard. A black haired perfect looked up from his work and glanced at the bird, raising an eyebrow at what the bird was whistling before going back to his work.

The bird slowly came to a stop before tilting it's head and flying away.

"…Where are you going." The perfect said just slightly louder than a whisper.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" The bird chirped out before flying out the window and down passing multiple trees before scooping down low.

The perfect's eyes lingered on the bird until it went out of view.

* * *

><p><strong>After school.<strong>

**4pm**

"…" Kamiko stood face to face with a boy who has a red and blue eye with a amused grin on his face.

"Oya?"

"…Nappo…?" But to be honest, Kamiko doesn't care about the strange pair of eye or the grin but his hair.

She blinked when she saw his eye twitch.

"Ah. Gomen." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. She then proceeds to walk around him and walk home, all the while, the boy stared at her, amused.

"Kufufu~ Interesting~"

* * *

><p><em>People don't tell you that it's okay not to be happy all the time and that it's normal to not like what you see in the mirror sometimes. Or that there will be a time in your life that you feel completely alone. But im telling you that it is okay, it is normal and i promise that even thought you might feel alone, you never are.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>31.10.14<strong>_

_**Happy halloween.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of Secrets and Mafia.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>One of the worst moment in life Is probably when you're in a room full of people and you look around and see them all talking and laughing and all of a sudden you feel so sad and lonely that you can feel a physical pain in your chest because your realize that they all belong someone and somewhere and you don't, you're just kind of <em>there_.'_

* * *

><p>Kamiko twirl a lock of her hair between her slender, pale fingers while trying to solve a problem on her math homework before letting her eyes wonder off to her broken clarinet that was currently on her bed.<p>

She sigh, 'Such a shame…' She though before picking it up and disposing it in the bin just next to her table.

Her head perks up when she heard the rattling noises indicating that her siblings are home, her eyes narrow a bit when she heard what they were saying before closing her eyes and falling back on her bed with a 'thud'.

"_Muu! Onii-chan! I can't find Kamiko-Nee-Chan today! Muu~ She's always hiding somewhere!"_

"_Ehh? IS KAMIKO HIDING TO THE EXTREME AGAIN?"_

"_Onii-chan! Not so loud!"_

'… _I'm sick of this. Even my siblings are annoyed. But I can't change the way I am. I might not be as pretty as Nee-chan or strong as Onii-san but… why am I always left out? … Why am I even thinking about this?'_ Kamiko open her eyes slowly, blinking at the tears cornering her eyes.

Kamiko sat up abruptly and shook her head side to side, '_I never really cared 'bout this! Why now?'_

With a slight frown, she went to her desk and started doing the homework while mumbling inaudible words.

'…_I hate my life…'_

* * *

><p>It was another day once again, because, after all, every day has to come and go so that the world is basically a turning orb that has living humans on. And it just so happened that Kamiko is one of those human living on the planet.<p>

Her eyes slowly opened before shutting closed again as the light interrupted the darkness that she was in for the pass hours.

She laid flat on her back, arms spread out. Eyes half-opened, adjusting to the light. She stayed like that for a few minutes before sitting up. Her eyes were still half opened and her hair was sticking out everywhere. She placed a foot down on the ground before jerking it up after it touched the coldness of the tile floor. Her feet gently walked across the floor with no sound, at times, it would slightly froze for a second before adjusting to the coldness once again. She went into the bathroom, staring at the mirror for a moment, frowning. Her hand graced the mirror as she placed it on top of the reflection of her face, as if she's trying to hide it. Her hand stayed there for a minute or two before abruptly going back to its original spot, against her hips, like the mirror burnt her fingers.

Her dark brown hair was sticking out everywhere, her fringe poking into her eyes, making it ache but she left it there. She let out a sigh before gently brushing her hair and tying it into a messy bun. She then proceeds to wear her school uniform, which consists of the usual white dress shirt and the brown short skirt. She wore the navy winter sweater that was long-sleeved and a tie in place of a bow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interrupting Omake<strong>_

Kami and her siblings were once very close. They would never do anything without each other and never leave the other behind. Never.

It was a fact that Kamiko and Kyoko looked exactly the same, the only different was that Kamiko has slightly darker hair and eyes but other than that, they look the same with the big doe-like eyes and short bobbed-styled hair with the spikey fringe.

"Onii-chan~" Both girls called out, reaching their hands out towards their bigger brother.

"Mini Kamiko and Kyoko! An Extreme good morning to you two!" He shouted back making both girls laugh at the loudness and silliness of their bigger brother.

"Onii-chan! Lwets go pway at the fwower park today!" Kyoko said in the child-like voice of hers, ending or replacing most L's with W's. Kamiko pouted before requesting to go to the music shop instead.

"Mu~ Softuwa musicu! " Kamiko tried to say the two words in English, only for it to come out with a harsh child accent that made the word end with the U's.

"Not today! I have an EXTREME class today!" He made a fist pump and ran away, leaving both girl pouting before they turned to look at each other and started giggling.

"Lwets pway Miko-nee!" The one with the lighter hair said as the other one nodded with a smile.

"Un!"

Both girls were wearing matching dresses. Kyoko was wearing a light pink fluffy dress with white pompoms while Kamiko was wearing a light baby blue version of it. It reaches their knees with laces decoration the lower part towards the end of the short sleeve dress.

They have shoes matching the colour of their dress with a white bow.

"Yoko-nee! I found an indigwow floweru!" Kamiko said as she picked up the flower and showed it to her other half as her other half smiles and took it before putting in Kamiko's hair.

"Uwa! Pwetty!"

_I don't know what happened. But please, god damnit! Please, bring me back to that time when I still smile and know how to laugh._

_**Omake end.**_

* * *

><p>Kamiko flicked her tie as she went downstairs and made her bento. She added some sausages that were cut at the bottom to make it look like octopus and she boiled some eggs and added two little black sesame sees for eyes and added a piece of carrot cut into a triangle-like shape to make it look like a chick.<p>

Her lips twitched up at the cute bento before putting on the lip and placing gently in her bag before walking out, not forgetting the little message.

'_Ittekimasu.'_

She looked at her watch that was on her wrist and gave out an inaudible sigh. She remembered her broken clarinet and frowned slightly before walking to the tree, which she was always at and sat down.

'_I should've brought my… flute…'_

A rustle of the grass made her snap her attention back into her world and her head snapped up upon seeing a pair of back polish shoe only to meet ace to face with a perfect.

Her eyes widen slightly, very, very slightly.

'_Hibari… Hibari who..?'_

"Herbivore… You're the one who plays music here everyday, am I right?" The voice came from the male in front of her as she gave a slight nod as she sat up straight.

Hibari narrowed his eyes slightly before walking away without so much more than leaving behind a glance towards her.

Kamiko blinked, tilting her head to a side before relaxing back against the tree once again, letting out a yawn.

"Hello!" A squeaky voice called out to said girl who in return, twitched and turn to the voice only to see an infant.

"…" She kept her mouth shut but nodded her head.

"Your Sasagawa Ryohei's little sister, aren't you?" The infant said, but not as a question but as a statement. Kamiko stared at the infants before slowly nodding her head.

'_Nothing special is happening today… Right?'_

"Well then, come with me!" The infant said before jumping away, leaving Kamiko behind before she realize that the infant said to follow and then she clumsily stood up and scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the infant, missing the slight smirk on the child's face.

'_She's naïve. But, if she has enough training, she could be useful.'_

"Dame-Tsuna! Come out now before I shoot you!" the infant said as he stopped outside a two-story house before turning to Kamiko and introducing himself as a boy with gravity defying hair came outside, tripping on the way and stopped in front of both the chikd and the girl.

"Reborn!" He shouted, making Reborn turn to him with a wider smirk and Kamiko raising her brow at him.

"You own this girl a clarinet, don't you? Well, Go buy her a new one!" Reborn said before jumping on the other boy's head, kicking him towards the girl before running away.

"…You don't have to get me a new one…" Her voice was so low that Tsuna barely heard it.

Tsuna blinked at the girl before widening his eyes as he remembered to other two meeting with her.

He waved his hands around, stating that he have to buy her a new one, no matter what, or else Reborn will have his head. All the while, Kamiko stared at the boy with mixed emotions through her eyes.

'… _How should I feel…?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kamiko-Info-Corner!<strong>_

_Sasagawa Kamiko loves white fox or also known as Antarctic Fox. She adores them so much as a kid that she had posters of them all over the walls in her room and begged her parents to one before they got so annoyed that they said that Antarctic Foxes are extinct. Kamiko got so sad that she was crying in her rooms for months before her parents made Ryohei dressed up as an Antarctic fox just so Kamiko can come out of her room._

* * *

><p><strong>Kamiko POV.<strong>

In my hands was a sleek white clarinet with gold-coloured linings. My last one was black, all in honesty, I wanted white but it passed my budget limit so I went to the plain back one with silver linings. Tears were about to come and take over my eyes, this is the first time anyone has ever done something like this for me, even if he was the one to break my old one, this is different. Normally, they would break it and run away, never would someone do something like this for me. _Not even Ryohei or Kyoko._

I bowed my head low and thanked him only to see him waving his hands around with a smile on his face,_ not a cruel or sadistic smile but a welcoming smile._

_Please, always smile like that near me. Please, please, please, please. I just want to see something welcoming like that. __Please, please, please._

My eyes widened, heat threatening to come up my neck and dear Kami-sama, am I blushing?

I don't like him, I shouldn't like. _Or love._

The last time I did that, my heart got broken. _By my family, no less._

But, I like it. I like the warm feeling when he has all his attention towards me, especially his smile. I could feel a smile of my own coming.

"Tsu-kun!" _That voice! No, no, no. Please god no. Why is it that she always gets the better side?_

He turned around and blushed a thousand shades of red as someone I know (_knew)_ came running towards us. Her short brown hair fluttering in the wind as her lightly dusted pink cheeks are upwards as a smile was stretched across her face.

"Kyoko-chan!" He was blushing with a smile across his face as soon as he saw her. He waved and I left.

_I couldn't. Not her. It's always her. Always._

I ran and skid across the road toward behind the wall. I threw my back against the bricks and leaned against it before turning around and clutching the edge of the walls and peered out to see Tsunayoshi-san and _her_ laughing together as he was blushing so hard it could put a tomato to shame.

In my other hand was the pearl white clarinet, clutched tightly but not too tight that it would crack.

I turned away and slid down the wall, bringing the clarinet closer to my lips, I have always played a soft music piece when I'm angry or in an emotional breakdown, before I slammed my hands down onto my thigh.

_Ah. It's the first period already. _

I frowned.

_Why was she outside school?_

_Why did I follow an infant?_

_Why did the infant threaten to shoot Tsunayoshi-san?_

I sigh before leaning my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I was currently behind the walls of the café that the family would always go to. It looked the same. Lightly pink walls with the 'cute-theme' writings with white laces on the windows. _She_ loved this place and probably still do.

"_Miko-nee! Lets go to __Amai Kēki! They have strawberry cake now!" _

I shot up.

The sky was grey. I looked down and saw that the clarinet was tightly clutched in the palms of my hands. Wet droplets hover in the air for seconds before touching the cold skin of my hands, making me blink in shock before my hand instinctively went up to my cheeks only to feel water. The wind blew and my hair flutters around.

_Strange how it never stuck to my face even though the dampness from my tears should've made it stick to my face. Kind of like a scene in a cliché movie, if only it rained._

The ground started getting dark shades of spots and it only took me damn 15 minutes for me to realize it was raining.

'_I jinxed it…'_ I stood up and pat my skirt down before walking home, in the rain.

_I never saw the infant watching me with a smirk. Following my every move before embedding the information in its brain._

* * *

><p><em>"If being in love only made people more lonely, why would everyone want it so much?"<em>

_"Because of the illusion. You fall in love, it's intoxicating, and for a little while, you feel like you've actually become one with the other person. Merged souls, and so on. You think you'll never be lonely again. Only it doesn't last and soon you realized you can only get so close, and end up brutally disapponted, more alone then ever, because the illusion- the hope you had held on to all those years- has been shattered."_

* * *

><p><strong>1212/14.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.**_

**Sorry I took so long! I had all my end-of-year projects and assessments due. I live in the **_**beautiful**_** country of Australia where schools ends on the 12****th**** of December (or is it my school only?) and starts on the 29****th**** of January with 2 weeks break every 10-11 weeks.**

**I also cut my hand when caring for this kid and was bleeding to death…. And due to this, I couldn't type of days.**

**And finally! This chapter is finally up, after all the pain and suffering. **

**Also, there is some words such as 'realised/realized' where I used either a S or Z and the back story of this is because in Australia, we use S but my mircosoft decides to change it to a Z. So please ignore those words!**

**P. may or may not be a 27xOC fanfic. Who knows~ **

**Please review!**


End file.
